


dreams, memories

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 9, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Winterfell, jonsa, jonsa drabblefest 2018, word count: 200-300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Spring comes to Winterfell and our beloved newlyweds.day 9: castles





	dreams, memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is actualy the first prompt I wrote for drabblefest. a bit silly and fluffy but i always love that scene where Sansa steps out into a snowy courtyard, it's so ethereal and kinda magical!

When Jon wakes up this morning, her side of the bed is cold and empty. Being newly married, he doesn’t like this situation, not a bit. He goes in search of her, cursing under his breath for the blasted freezing weather. Winter is over, isn’t it? He made sure of that.

Layers of snow covers Winterfell as he steps outside. The godswood, that’s where she’d be. His heart unclenches, his eyes feasts upon the serene sight of Sansa sitting on the ground, deft hands packing and stacking snows on top of each other. Nothing can be more beautiful than this picturesque.

She looks up and smiles as he crouches beside her.

“I thought you’re bored of me already, love.”

“Don’t pout, husband.”

“When I was away, I dreamed of snow every day. I wanted to come home and play in them, with Arya and Bran, with Robb and you. Then Littlefinger brought me to the Vale, and there were snows in the mountain even in summer, and it made me happy.” As she puts the final touch to her creation, he realizes that it’s not just a snow castle – it’s Winterfell.

“It's almost spring, Jon. I guess I just wanted to play with the snow for one last time.”

There’s something bittersweet in the curve of her lips, the sparkle in her eyes, the faint blush on her nose. Jon rises up and takes her with him. Slowly, he closes the distance between them and carefully, as to avoid ruining the castle on their feet, puts his lips upon hers.

When they gasp for air, his eyes catch a single green leaf blooming. Spring is indeed upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> your reviews are my ambrosia <3


End file.
